


Momma's Boy

by LokasennaHiddleston



Series: Avengers Academy Shorts [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parent Frigga, Protective Frigga, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/LokasennaHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick Fury learns about the new relationship between Loki and Tony Stark, he naturally has to intervene. He's not prepared for the response on Tony Stark's side. He's even less prepared for Asgard's point of view.<br/>Really Nick doesn't get paid enough for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Again. It should probably be noted that the series will likely go into full out canon divergence eventually, although for now, that hasn't been necessary. Thanks for everyone who read and kudosed the first story! You guys are great.

 

It didn't take long for Fury to find out about the new development in Avengers Academy. Even if he hadn't had eyes and ears everywhere, it would have still been easy, since the idiots weren't exactly hiding it.

In fact, they made a point of being particularly obvious about it. And yes, maybe Fury shouldn't have been looking at what Stark was doing in his hot tub, but it was his duty to supervise all activity in the academy.

He hadn't expected to see... that.

Fury was a hardened spy, and he didn't shy away from any kind of scene, be it gory or sexual. But there was just something about this particular couple that made him want to poke his remaining eye out.

There were good reasons why this academy existed, and good reasons why Loki and the Enchantress had been invited. It was just that, at times like these, he didn't quite remember what those reasons were.

Given everything that he knew about Stark and Loki and what they had the potential of becoming, Fury thought that it was fairly reasonable of anyone with good sense to at least be apprehensive about this development, if not panic.

It was this thought that brought him to Stark Tower, the morning after the hot tub incident. Tony had JARVIS let him up. Fury found Tony and Loki in Stark's living room, bent over one of JARVIS's holographic displays.

Tony closed the hologram before Fury could actually see what they had been looking at. "So, Director. What can I help you with this fine day? I'm warning you that if you need another upgrade for the helicarrier, it'll have to be on Stark Industries time."

"I'm not here for tech, Stark," Fury said—although granted, he wouldn't have refused some upgrades if Stark had offered. "I'm here about that."

He pointed at the couch, where Loki was still lounging in a pair of yoga pants and a loose shirt. It was disturbing that Loki even owned yoga pants, almost as disturbing as the visible hickeys on Tony's throat.

"Oh, now that's just hurtful, Director." Loki pouted. "And here I believed we'd reached an agreement after the beach incident."

Fury pressed his lips together. The only reason why he was playing nice was because Odin insisted Loki was needed for the success of this project. Of course, half the time Fury thought Odin had pushed for it just because he didn't want his frustrating adopted son in Asgard, but he still needed someone to keep an eye on him. Fury was the unfortunate schmuck who got stuck with the duty.

"This isn't about the beach. This is about you two... fraternizing."

"Fraternizing?" Tony arched a brow. "I know you work with SHIELD, Fury, but you do realize we're not actually SHIELD agents, right?"

"Nevertheless, your behavior is under my purview."

Loki finally got up, and something in his relaxed stance turned predatory. Fury was reminded that this was the guy who'd virtually destroyed the world. "So I take it you have something against my relationship with Anthony."

"Sucks for you, Fury," Stark said. "You can't tell me who to date."

Fury narrowed his eyes at Tony. "No, but I can expel a student if they don't obey the rules."

Loki wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, and Tony leaned against Loki's chest. He didn't even seem to realize he was doing it. His gaze was fixed on Fury, and he looked at Fury like he must have once looked at those terrorists in the desert.

"Can you really? You see, I very much doubt that. Hey, JARVIS?"

"Sir?" the AI immediately responded. No matter how many times Fury heard the damn thing, JARVIS never ceased to unnerve him.

"Why don't you tell the esteemed director exactly what would happen if I chose to leave?"

"The Academy is funded largely through Stark Industries monies. All equipment and robotics come from SI labs. SI technology is used in most buildings, save for the Asgardian Forge and the Arena of War, structures that are largely alien in nature. Additionally, Pym Labs has signed a contract of exclusivity with Stark Industries. Dr. Hank Pym has expressed his interest to continue his cooperation with Mr. Stark, whether it is within the boundaries of the academy or not. These operations are independent from SI involvement with SHIELD and the equipment SI in general and Mr. Stark in specific provides for the organization."

"Thanks, Jay." Tony smiled slightly. "So... When do you want to expel me, oh furious one?"

Fury was thus reminded how irritating Stark could be. For all that he was a college student, he was, in some ways, still as defensive, brash and eccentric, and he was liable to lash out when he deemed himself slighted.

It seemed that Fury had underestimated the degree of attachment between Tony and Loki. He'd thought it was just sex, but apparently not. He should have intervened sooner, damn it.

Still, he had one final card up his sleeve. "I never said it's you I wanted to expel. I doubt Asgard will be too happy with you playing around with their prince."

Something dark flashed in Loki's eyes. "I appreciate your concern, Director. But Asgard is none of your affair."

Fury would have felt smug about finally getting to Loki, but his attention was drawn to the metal receptacle behind the couple. A flame flared bright within it, growing more and more until it revealed the figure of Queen Frigga of Asgard. Fury caught a flicker of surprise on Loki's face before he quickly greeted the queen. "Mother. Hello."

Fury had only met Frigga once, shortly before Loki had arrived at the Academy. She'd pointed out the importance of Loki coming here and understanding the benefits of cooperation with Earth.

He didn't know her very well, and he'd never actually seen her interact with Loki. This turned out to be unfortunate.

"Loki, darling." Frigga smiled widely. "How are you? How is school? Are you making friends on Midgard?"

"Yes. Actually... It's been pleasant."

"And?" Frigga prodded. "Please, tell me more."

Loki fidgeted slightly. It was obvious she already knew about the relationship between him and Stark. "I have met someone."

The queen perked up, her smile growing even brighter. "Truly? A love interest? Oh, Loki, that is wonderful news. My weave told me some things, but I couldn't be sure. You really must introduce us."

Fury suspected the whole thing was mostly for show, since Frigga wouldn't have popped up if she hadn't known exactly what was going on. Nevertheless, Loki gestured for Tony to join him. "This is he—Anthony Edward Stark, the Man of Iron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Tony said, bowing lightly. Fury had never known Stark had it in him to be so polite. "Loki has told me all about you."

Fury expected some sort of wariness, if only because Tony was a man, but no such thing happened. "Oh, aren't you charming? And so handsome too." Frigga actually cooed, like seeing Stark and Loki together was akin to... a baby rabbit. "Oh, Loki, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mother." He hesitated slightly and then seemed to make a decision. "There is just one problem. The director here believes we are wrong for one another. He says he wants to expel me."

Frigga's expression darkened so quickly it was almost funny. Or it would have been, if Fury hadn't realized with a sense of dawning dread that perhaps, he'd had things all wrong from the very beginning.

The whole point of the Academy had not been to get rid of Loki from Asgard. It was, at least from Frigga's part, to accommodate him and his whims. Because apparently, Loki was completely and utterly a momma's boy.

In hindsight, Fury should have seen it sooner. The Asgardians would naturally be concerned that the story would repeat itself, but for them, Loki wasn't just this dangerous, volatile individual who could destroy the world. He was also family. And while Odin hadn't proven to be too prone to indulging Loki, Frigga's situation was entirely different.

"He is present, yes?" the queen asked.

"Indeed, Mother. He expressed his desire to contact Asgard in the matter regarding my relationship with Anthony."

"I would speak to him now, Loki."

Taking his cue, Fury stepped forward. "Your Majesty."

"Director Fury. Well met. I understand you have concerns?"

"Ah yes." Fury scrambled for something to say that wouldn't sound completely horrible. "The matter is not as serious as it might seem. It is just that there are regulations all students must obey with regard to public displays of affection. It concerns proper behavior on campus."

Frigga blinked, obviously surprised—or at least pretending to be. "You are telling me Loki has been inappropriate? Loki, is this true?"

Loki shook his head. "Of course not, Mother. Anthony and I mostly spent our time in his tower. We have kissed and held hands in public, but I remember your teachings. I am a prince. I know my manners."

Frigga nodded, looking pleased. "Of course you do. You always were such a good boy."

Fury stared at her. How was this his life?

"Director Fury, I fail to see the problem. Last I checked, kissing was not offensive on Midgard."

Fury could hardly argue against that, nor could he tell Frigga about the hot tub thing—that would just be weird.

"Of course not, Your Majesty. I was just doing my duty and making sure everything is in order."

Frigga smiled tightly. "There is such a thing as too much effort, no? Please rest assured Loki's relationship with Anthony Edward Stark has my full blessing, as Asgardian queen and the Goddess of Marriage."

Fury was so done. They didn't pay him enough for this. "I see. Thank you for clarifying this misunderstanding." He nodded politely, acknowledging the queen. "With your permission, I'll take my leave."

The queen waved him off, somehow managing to dismiss him even from a realm away. Fury had never been more grateful to be dismissed.

Give him a Hydra leader or an evil invasion to fight, and he was all set. But romance? Yeah, no.

Who the hell even had the bright idea to make the Avengers young adults? This was a recipe for disaster, and it was only a matter of time until it blew up in their faces.

****

Tony waited until Fury was gone before turning toward Loki's mother one more time. "Thanks for that, Your Majesty. Director Fury was..."

"Anthony son of Stark," she suddenly interrupted him. "You wear an armor in battle, yes?"

The non-sequitur sort of took Tony aback, but he nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but women in Asgard are often shield-maidens. I myself prefer the sword, although I have found I am fond of more discrete methods of attack as well. And should a threat to my sons' well being emerge, I will not hesitate to use any of these weapons."

Tony thought a little bit about that. It was clearly the Asgardian equivalent of a shovel talk, and yes, it was crazy terrifying, but he found that he was okay with it.

Loki was already starting to protest, but Tony cut him off before he could say much of anything. "Good," he told Frigga. "I will promise to try my best, but in the end, I'm only an earthgardian."

And he really didn't want to think about pesky things like lifespans, but it sort of came with the territory after the reactor. He talked big and laughed and played the game—but Fury and everyone else seemed to forget there was a reason why he had this thing in his chest, and he hadn't implanted it for funsies.

Frigga's gaze softened, and in that moment, Tony felt like she could see right through him. He instinctively wanted to shy away, but he didn't.

In the end, he didn't really have anything to hide, not when it came to Loki. And hell, Frigga had already given them her blessing—a blessing from the goddess of marriage, which what, that was a little alarming come to think of it—and Tony had no intentions of breaking up with Loki, so that was that.

"I think you underestimate yourself, Anthony," Frigga said at last. "For the moment, I see that I can leave Loki in your capable hands. But I will do my best to visit Midgard soon, so that we may speak on this matter. Loki, darling, do contact me more often. And call your brother. He misses you."

"Yes, Mother," Loki replied huffily. He'd probably ignore that bit completely. "But truly, you must not be so concerned. Midgard is quite pleasant."

"I'm sure it is. And Loki... Should the Midgardians attempt anything in the future, do not hesitate to contact me." Her expression turned slightly mischievous and she actually winked. "I will leave you boys now to your privacy."

Loki's face flushed an interesting shade of red. "Mother!"

Laughing, Frigga winked at them one more time, and then her image disappeared like it had never been. "Well, that was interesting," Tony commented.

Loki moaned in distress. "Embarrassing, you mean. She's always been so protective of me. How am I to prove myself if I cannot fight my own battles?"

Tony gripped Loki's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Not everything has to be a battle. And you don't have to prove anything to me."

Loki didn't look like he believed Tony, and Tony leaned in and stole a kiss. It was originally meant to provide comfort more than anything else, but naturally, as it often happened, it soon progressed far beyond that point. And as they tumbled together on Tony's bed, Tony forgot about anything except the here and now—and about proving anything except the fact that, against all odds, the two of them just fit.


End file.
